Love Keeps Us Alive
by ILoveHotchner
Summary: This is a copy-paste from my other document. It's a crazy one-shot story about John Blake and his girlfriend Annalisa Kyle (OC). Hope you like it! :D R&R please.


**Hey everyone. This is my first one-shot fanfiction story. My friends and I contributed to this crazy story. Hope you like it! R&R! :D**

Part One

Annalisa Kyle was sitting next to her boyfriend. She placed her head on his chest and fell fast asleep. She woke up and found herself lying on the floor. She blinked a few times and realized that she was still in her little apartment. She scanned the room looking for her boyfriend. He wasn't there.

"John, where are you?" She cried. There was no response. His phone was gone and his jacket was no longer there. _He must have gone out_. Annalisa thought. She decided to go look for him. She dressed out of her pajamas and put on a nice outfit and headed out, taking a flashlight with her, since sometimes the city forgets to turn on the street lights. Her heels clicked on the cement as she crossed the street. It was dark and a few cars were out, but not many since everyone lived in such a dangerous city. She kept walking, feeling her heart thump and her hands all sweaty, worried and scared at the same time.

"John!? John, where are you!?" She yelled. Annalisa froze in her tracks when she heard footsteps. She felt something cold and hard on her neck. _Oh goodness, please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!_ She felt the hot breath on her neck.

"Look, whoever this is, please don't kill me! I have done nothing to anyone!" She said. Her knees started shaking and fell to the ground. Her voice trembled and she broke out in tears.

"Annalisa, it's only me. I'm John." Annalisa slowly turned around, with her eyes closed. She opened them and sighed with relief seeing that it was only him. She hugged him, feeling safe in his arms.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked. She then all of a sudden stopped talking the minute she heard something in the bushes. John got his rifle ready.

The scary looking figure that jumped out from the bushes was only a cute little doggy, than all of a sudden it started shaping into something weird. They got so scared and ran off; John had no time to shoot because he got really scared.

Once they reached the house Annalisa said "What was that weird creature?" John hadn't responded. "JOHN! Hello?" There was still no response. John was traumatized by what happened tonight. Annalisa went to go get some water out of the fridge until there was a big loud crash.

She turned around really fast and soon to know John was missing again, the glass was broken. She sighed and went out. Her knees were shaking and she was terrified that this strange creature was out at this time of night. Maybe she could just forget about her boyfriend and just go back home, all snug and comfy, but no, she loved him. She kept walking until she got to the fields of long and dry grass. She heard rustling and she panicked and ran on the sidewalk. She heard a sudden gunshot and her heart jumped.

"John! You ok!?" She yelled out into the distance. She heard footsteps coming toward her. She ran toward the other side of the street. Something grabbed Annalisa's arm and she let out a high pitched scream.

"Ow! My ears!" A voice said.

"Oh, it's only you. Sorry." Annalisa said to him. They quickly hugged each other, knowing that both were safe.

"What was the gunshot for?" She asked.

"To kill it, what, did it scare you?" He asked. Annalisa nodded.

"Oops. I'm sorry for looking out for your welfare." John replied. She smiled.

"I'm glad I have a brave boyfriend like you." Annalisa said.

They kept walking, but they froze in their tracks when they sensed something was following them. John looked up and down and back and forth.

"What the heck? I thought I killed it." Annalisa turned around. John got his gun ready again and they kept walking.

The moon followed them like a spot light as they walked down the empty street. Annalisa, not being able to take the tension in the air, broke into a sprint toward her apartment complex that was coming into view. "Annalisa! Annalisa, wait!" John called but she didn't stop running. Annalisa turned at the corner and froze, her feet rooted to the ground. John caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Don't do that! What if something happened to you!?" she didn't reply. Only then did John notice the terrified look on her face. He followed her gaze. With wide eyes he saw. The apartment complex was gone. No trace of it was left. The only thing left there was a sign:

_Run, run, run as fast as you can~ you can't catch me~_ _I'm YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE._

The world began to spin. She started crying, out of fear that was inside her. She hugged John, crying on his chest.

* * *

"I'm so scared, John." She cried. "Where will we go, now that I don't have a home, and I don't have all my clothes and all my things gathered together? EVERYTHING IS GONE!"

"Anna, calm down. We still have my apartment, hotels, your parents' house, my parents' house. It will be fine." John said. Annalisa looked into his eyes and smiled and she exhaled.

"Geez, you make everything seem possible." She replied.

"That's what I'm here for." John answered.

Moments later, they were in a hotel room. Away from the outside darkness and fear, both felt safe and out of harm.

"John, don't go outside again. Please, don't! You almost got us killed." Annalisa protested.

"Well, I'd rather die for you." John said. Annalisa still shook her head.

"Just don't." Annalisa said. They sat on the bed and turned on the television. There was all of a sudden a high pitched scream, coming from the hallways. Annalisa shuddered. John got up and locked the door and shut the windows. They could hear the footsteps coming closer and there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Leave us alone!" Annalisa cried. But there was more knocking, this time a bit louder.

"Dang! I forgot my gun at my other apartment!" John cried.

"What should we do John?! What if it's _them?_" Anna cried, hugging a pillow to her chest. She rocked back and forth, her eyes wide and terrified. Her face was paper white, and John found himself at a loss. He couldn't help her. He was just as terrified as she was.

Anna knew that there was nothing that she could do. There was nothing for her boyfriend to do either. They were both going to die in this apartment. There was another pound on the door, making it rattle on its hinges.

"_If you don't come out, I'll have to COME IN!"_ A voice cried, pounding one last time on the door. The door splintered and broke into thousands of pieces, scattering around on the ground. A tall figure, wide and burly stepped through the door. But this figure wasn't normal. As soon as he stepped into the light, they noticed the abnormalities of this man.

"JOHN!" Anna cried, letting out a scream. The man was almost taller than the apartment itself, his bald head just barely scraping the ceiling. In the middle of his forehead were three tattoos. They were all images of eyes. He had white eyebrows that sat on a broad brow-line, and below his eyebrows was_ nothing._ He had no eyes, only eye sockets. They were red and inflamed, and blood seemed to be leaking out from the sides, as if he was crying. His nose was flat and upturned, and his mouth was open in a wide 'O' as if he was getting ready to scream.

John ran in front of Anna, trying to shield her from the man. The man stepped forwards, little woodchips sinking into the bottoms of his feet. Blood pooled around his feet, but the man didn't seem to notice. He left a trail of it as he approached the couple. Anna was crying for her life, and John was cowering over Anna, hoping and praying for safety. The man raised his arm, and even though it looked like a normal arm, it swung down and sliced John in half, warm, sticky blood spilling over Anna.

"JOHN!" She screamed, jumping out of range from the man. She had no time to grieve over John's life. She had to run, _now._ She struggled over the huge comforter and rolled off the bed, standing up quickly. The man began to walk slowly towards Anna, but Anna was faster than him. She threw the sliding glass door open and walked out onto the balcony. She took one last glance at her boyfriend, his blood pooled on the bed in red puddles, and his innards scattered around. She jumped.

* * *

Part Two:

She safely landed on the ground and looked up at the balcony, seeing this hideous man was no longer there and was finally safe and away from danger. She could see John's blood slowly dwindling from up high. Her heart ached. _Why did you die for me John? Why couldn't we die together?_ She stood there, silent with her thoughts. She remembered all those memories with John, feeling those tears swell up in her eyes. She was alone outside so she let out all the tears. She took a look at her clothes. Blood were splattered all over her clothes. She grabbed her shirt and saw how much was on there. Remembering his last lovely words that came out of his mouth, "I'd rather die for you." Thinking about that made her spill more tears from her eyes. She couldn't stop crying. Annalisa didn't have any tissue, so she wiped away all her tears on her blood-stained shirt.

"I miss you John." Annalisa said. She knew that he wouldn't be here to listen to what she'd have to say. But she couldn't deal with the fact that the love of her life was gone forever. She wanted to run back up there, she wanted to take his body and give him a proper burial. Somewhere where he could lay in peace, not in a gloomy hotel room, covered in his own blood. She ran back to the hotel, her tears slowly going down her cheeks as she ran. _I'm coming._

She stopped at the top of the stairs and saw John. _What? Am I dreaming?_ She stepped closer to him.

"John? Is that you?" She asked. John smiled at her and put his hand out, signaling her to come closer. She could feel his warm hands touch her shoulders. They gazed into each other eyes for a moment.

"Annalisa. I'm here." John said. He ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled.

"I know you are. But I clearly saw you get sliced in half." She responded.

"I know. I'm here…" He said again.

"Well, what do you mean? I thought you died." She answered. He smiled.

"I'm here, in your heart." He said. He turned around and started walking away.

"No, wait. John! Where you going?" She yelled. He kept walking and he then faded out.

"JOHN!" She wanted him to come back. He faded out more and then finally disappeared. Annalisa ran towards that light, trying to get him to return to her, but there was nothing.

"No! John!" She cried. She fell to her knees and cried. He was gone forever. She wiped away the tears and walked into the apartment. She slowly looked in and realized that the monster was gone. All she saw was John's body and dried blood on the floor. She was surprised that no one even came in to take a look. She walked over to him, his body lay limp on the bed and his beautiful eyes closed. She shuddered, even at the sight of him. She lay on the bed, hugging his still chest and cried more. She reached down to his pockets and felt something. _What is this?_ She pulled it out and it was little velvety box. She opened it and her face fell into shock. If only he hadn't died. She cried more. It was a beautiful shining diamond ring. She cried and cried, not holding the tears back. She looked at the ring closely, and there were tiny words etched into it: _To my wife, Annalisa Blake_.

"JOOHHNN!" She cried. She cried on his chest. "I love you." Annalisa closed her eyes and a tear fell onto his lips. She turned around, got up and walked to the balcony and sobbed more. She stopped crying. She no longer smelled the metal from the blood, there were smells of cologne and she felt a huge breeze of wind hit her. _What… the… heck? I am SO not going to turn around._

"Anna-" Annalisa slapped the person.

"DON'T HURT ME!" She yelled.

"Annalisa. It's me." He said.

"John?" She was uncertain. She must have been daydreaming again. She rubbed her eyes, no, he was still there. She pinched herself, even though it hurt, but she still wasn't daydreaming. She ran up and threw her arms around him. She felt his warmth and smelled his usual scent and he was flesh and bones, this was real. Definitely real.

"JOHN! YOU'RE ACTUALLY ALIVE!" She screamed. "How?" He stayed silent for a moment.

"How am I alive? Love." He replied. He let go. Annalisa smiled. She was too happy. He got down on one knee, and pulled out the ring.

"Annalisa Rose Kyle… I would like to ask you to be my soul mate… Will you marry me?"

"YEEESSS! EPIC YES JOHN! YES JOHN!" John got up and put the ring on her finger. They looked up at each other and smiled. He leaned it for a kiss. The kiss deepened.

"I love you John."

"I love you Anna."


End file.
